Hiroki Kamijou
Hiroki Kamijou (上條 弘樹, Kamijou Hiroki) is a main character in the Junjou Romantica series. He is in a relationship with Nowaki Kusama and their relationship title is Junjou Egoist. Personality A bit of a loner and extremely passionate about classical Japanese literature, he apparently graduated at the top of his class. He is an example of the tsundere character archetype; he has a bad temper and is feared among his students, though he is actually shy and gets flustered easily. He is often called "Demon/Devil Kamijou" by his students because of how he treats them in class. At times, if one is caught sleeping or not paying attention in his class, he will throw an eraser, marker or even books at them and yell at them to wake up. He believes that if the students are taking the class then they have come there to learn, not to use their cellphones or chat during class. He even went so far as to make students forfeit the exam if they have missed three days of his class. He is just as insecure, if not more, than his lover Nowaki Kusama, about their relationship. Because of his one-sided love towards his childhood friend Akihiko Usami, he seems to not know how to receive love or what to expect of it, causing him to question and become very confused with how Nowaki treats him. He is very prideful, refusing to give up at any and all costs. He states that "once I Hiroki do well at something, I want to get even better at it". Akihiko, during their childhood, used the expression 'digging one's grave' to relate what Hiroki was doing to himself. When Nowaki comes in the picture, his pride shatters bit by bit. In the end he is hoping he could be the most important thing to Nowaki, and that alone would make him happy. Biography Hiroki grew up in a rather wealthy household. Even as a child, he was quite proud. His schedule consisted of: *Monday -- Cram School *Tuesday -- Swimming *Wednesday -- Piano *Thursday -- Cram School and Kendo *Friday -- Calligraphy *Saturday -- Cram School, Swimming, and School Often during his childhood, Hiroki would complain about how he had no time for himself. While his parents would tell him to quit an activity if it cost him so much trouble, he refused to do so, as he considered it to be a loss. He absolutely hates losing. So whenever he became upset or stressed he ran to his secret base, which was a clearing in the middle of a forest that was part of Akihiko's estate - though this was unknown to him until a bit after he met Akihiko. During one of his tantrums he ran off to his base and found a sleeping Akihiko there. He often found Akihiko writing in one of his note books. In which after awhile he finally convinced Akihiko to let him read his stories. During one of his tantrums he ran off to his base and found a sleeping Akihiko there. Years later, Hiroki discovered that Akihiko harbored a one-sided love towards Takahiro Takahashi, Misaki's older brother. In finding this out, he debated on changing his appearance, asking Shinoda (A man he had a brief "fling" with) if he would look good in glasses and a clean hair cut. He used the onesided love that Akihiko had to his advantage and slept with him, only to later regret it as Akihiko surely did. Crying, he sat at a park bench where a chance encounter with Nowaki Kusama happened. It would seem that Hiroki thought that Nowaki's touch was the same as Akihiko's, but further inspection showed that Nowaki's hands and body are warm as opposed to Akihiko's which was not. Plot Hiroki and Nowaki first started a tutor-student relationship at first when Nowaki sees Hiroki crying in a park and approached him to ask him to join in his activity with his 'friends; acquaintances'. During the time when Nowaki left the country for further studies, Hiroki built up his career and had great achievements. At the same time, Hiroki was disappointed that Nowaki did not said or written anything to him since his departure. After receiving the "trinket" from Nowaki's trip to America, he still has it with him In one of the chapter/episode, Hiroki appears to only let his family (with the exception of Usami Akihiko) call him "Hiroki" and gets agitated when others address him in this way. When Nowaki tries to call him "Hiroki" due to jealousy, Hiroki got angry and Nowaki turn upset about it, this causes a small shift between them. Later, after they reconcile, Hiroki told Nowaki that in this world there is only one person allowed to call him a name no one ever calls him, which is "Hiro-san". When he found out that Usami was living with one of his students, Misaki Takahashi, he was happy for him as he feels that his childhood friend was not capable of living with another person (due to knowing his cold demeanor). Trivia * Later in the manga, Hiroki is seen owning either an iPhone 4 or iPhone 4S with a bear design on the back. * Nowaki is the only person allowed to call Hiroki "Hiro-san" * Shinoda was a real-estate agent who lured Hiroki in and slept with him. Telling him that he should leave Akihiko alone and be with him instead. He isn't mentioned in the anime. * Hiroki is extremely jealous of Yatsushi Tsumori (Nowaki's senpai at work). Tsumori's intentions toward either one of the Egoist couple is unknown. Navigation de:Hiroki Kamijou es:Hiroki Kamijō fr:Hiroki Kamijô Category:Characters Category:Male Characters